


Kusewena

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Kusewena

Ubukeka ehlekisa emashidini ama-gaudy we-makeup abawabeka ebusweni bakhe. Bazama ukumboza esihlathini sakhe esonakalisiwe ngamakhandlela afana nombala wesikhumba. Ngempela, kuhlangana kuphela ngokoqobo kwama-freckles akhe. Abanye babonakala beqine ngaphezu kwabanye, igxuma lokufafaza lapha nalaphaya. Isilonda ebusweni bakhe siyindawo eyodwa enkulu yokuqhuma. Ibala lepinki ezindebeni zakhe libenza banzi, bacishe bakhulu kakhulu ngamazinyo akhe.

Konke lokho akunandaba. Akunjalo Empeleni.

Benza okufanayo kuye, bafaka izimonyo emehlweni akhe futhi baklebhula izembatho zakhe zempi. UBrienne wayenqabile, kanti uJaime wasiza lona wesifazane ngamabhanti nemikhono yengubo edidayo ye-knight. “Woza manje, wench,” kusho lapho ehlahloka futhi esaluka ezandleni zaleso sifebe. "Impela awubacabangi ubuhle bakho."

Intombazane encane, enezinwele ezinobuthi ze-auburn iphuma kabi. “Khulumela wena, ser. Ngizithande ngingowesifazane okwazi ukuphatha blade. ”Kukhona inhlansi ebonakalayo kulawo mahlo ansundu ansundu kanti uBrienne ukhanya ngokufutheka ngaphansi kwezendwangu zokwakheka, yize yena uqobo.

UJaime uyahleka, kepha ngaphansi, uyaqhubeka nokugcina amathebhu ophansi ophikelela ekugqokeni uBrienne. Bambeka ngombala ohlaza okwesibhakabhaka nohlaza okotshani futhi uluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka. Bayitholile emuva, uyacabanga, kodwa angasho. Uphazanyiswa kakhulu yindlela azizwa ngayo engutsheni. Akujabuli lapho elokhu ethinta intshebe yakhe. “Asikho isikhathi sokusiphuca,” kusho omunye, asuse isikhafu sentambo entanyeni yakhe asisondeze; uyikhahlela wadlula ekhaleni lakhe, eshiya kuphela amehlo aluhlaza kanye nentambo emfushane yama-curls egolide aseqalile ukukhula abonakale.

Muhle kangako njengoba amawele akhe egqoke izingubo zowesifazane, kodwa ubukeka njengowesifazane ukwedlula uBrienne. Akekho osho ngokusobala lokho. Likhona, nokho, liyabhonga. UBrienne wenza sengathi akaboni. Kumanje akaqinisekile ngesimo sonke lesi. UJaime naye,. Ngeke ayikhombise, njengoba eholwa iziphingi ezimbili engalweni ngayinye, ngokusebenzisa ubufebe obunamakha, kepha iqiniso lokuthi bahlukaniswa kabi. Ufuna ukubhikisha. (Uyabhikisha.) Akekho kubo othola akufunayo. "Kulula ukufihla izifebe ezimbili ezingekho emthethweni endaweni yokulala ibhulashi lapho zingekho embhedeni owodwa," intokazi ebihola ivela emigwaqweni ngokushesha ibatshela. Abakwazi ukuphikisana.

Ugxiliswa emakhethini elenga kanye namashidi nempepho. Igumbi libalele futhi lilele, kepha uqaphile, uhleli elukhuni eduze kowesifazane othwele izintambo futhi ophendukezelwe ezinweleni zakhe. Wamamatheka ngobuvila kuKingslayer. “Gcina ikhanda lakho phansi futhi uma umuntu eza, qala ukungithinta. Bazophuma. ”

“Uphi uBrienne?” Uyabuza.

“Phansi phezulu ngoMeyi. Sinaye, m'lord. Kungakuhle ungakhathazeki kakhulu uma kwenzeka unaye. ”

Akuzange kumthuse. Uzizwa enozwela, ngoba uyayizwa impi ngaphandle, namanje. Ufuna ukuba lapha elwa, futhi, kodwa uyazi ukuthi uzokufa kuphela ngemizamo yakhe. I-wench enenkani ayikuvumeli lokho kwenzeke. Okuyiphukuphuku, ngoba amadoda aqhamuka ebuzwaneni ngaphandle kwamabhanela azofika kwi-brothel kungekudala. Bazosesha yonke indawo, phezulu kuya phansi, baphendule zonke izifebe ezingemuva kwakhe. Bazoqhubeka nokumthungatha kanye ne-wench, noma ngabe kwenzeka bangabaphawuli ngemfihlo yabo. Ukuphela kwendlela yokuthulisa usongo kwakunebhanti. Ngokushesha, uBrienne kuzodingeka afunde leso sifundo.

Ngaleso sikhathi, uhlala futhi uqala ukusiza owesifazane ngezintambo. Ukulinda isikhathi eside. Iminwe yakhe yesobunxele ayinamsebenzi ezinweleni eziphuzi zesifazane futhi ugcina ngokumsebenzisa nje ukubamba i-spool intambo evela kuyo. Uyibhinca ngokwesaba entendeni yesandla sakhe. Yonke indawo iyindawo enovalo, esishubile, igcwele ukulindelwa.

“Ngani?” Uyabuza, lapho lona wesifazane, umama we-brothel, uMiskten, engena egumbini.

Ubheka phezulu, amehlo akhe athule. Ngenkathi engena egijima emgaqweni futhi esebambe izingalo zakhe emahlombe kaBrienne ehluleka, lawo mehlo ayekade egqamile futhi ephuthumayo. Amagama akhe kakhulu. Sukuma, sukuma, kukhona umnyango, phansi kwe-alley, uzobe uphephile. Babengazange babuze mibuzo, bekhathele futhi isitha emisileni yabo, kepha manje uyabuza. Uyibhekile, inelukuluku lokwazi.

Uyamamatheka kancane. "Hhayi wena."

"Ngubani?"

"Her."

“Brienne?” Umbuzo awunamsebenzi. Ayikho enye into ayishoyo.

Isifebe eseceleni kwakhe siyanyakaza, bese sithinta isandla sakhe ngesineke lapho sithatha ubude obulandelayo bezintambo. "Siyamhlonipha futhi siyamona."

"Abanye abavumi," uMiskten evumela, azidonsela phansi esihlalweni esiphambi kwabo. Uhlela iziketi zakhe ngokucophelela. “Kepha bayangithanda futhi ngeke banginikele. Bayakuvuma ukuthanda kwami lo wesifazane onesibindi, futhi ngeke bakwenze lokho. ”

Avume ngekhanda uJaime, kancane. Ucabanga ukuthi uyaqonda. UCersei ukhumbula futhi isifiso sakhe bekungukuthi ngaso sonke isikhathi abe yindoda. Umona, ungazwakala ulungile, ukuthi amawele akhe azizwe ngeBrienne, kodwa ngokuqinisekile angancomi. Bese futhi, uyazi ukuthi kuyini ukuncoma i-wench. Uyaqonda. Okungaphezulu kakhulu kokufanele.

Izwi lakhe ligxotshwe isikhafu phezu komlomo wakhe.


End file.
